


Not So Unrequited Love

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Since the very beginning, Y/N is head over heels for Sherlock, but that's a love which must be unrequited, right? Right?





	Not So Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: prompts #10 « Just leave me alone », #15 “Stop pretending you’re ok, cause I know you’re not” and #19 “I think I’m in love with you and that scares the crap out of me” with Sherlock.  
> I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.  
> I hope you will enjoy it <3

It all had begun with another undercover mission; once more, yes. Well, Y/N was hardly complaining since it was her job and she LOVED her job. Recently arrived from Scotland, it was already her third mission with Lestrade’s team. She wasn’t fond of Donovan and she was a little annoyed by Anderson’s hungry gazes, but Greg was such a big teddy bear, he saved everything alone. Whatever, they worked very well, three missions, three successes, even if the last one had been way more complicated than the previous ones.

So much more subtle and dangerous that Scotland Yard had had to ask help to a certain Sherlock Holmes. Who he was and why he was helping the Police with this precise case, Y/N didn’t know, she was already trying to not jeopardize her cover, she couldn’t pay attention to absolutely everything, thank you very much! What she did pay attention contrariwise was the smooth and warm coat which had landed on her shoulders immediately after she had shivered in the chilly London night. She had had to become friendly with the suspect and, when this later had tried to knock her out, Y/N, taken by surprise, that must be said, had used the first item her hand had landed on to protect herself, which had revealed to be a stove. Very cliché, I know. Immediately after that, Lestrade and Donovan had burst into the suspect’s flat and Y/N had been taken on the street, with only her shirt, she didn’t have time to take her coat. Now, Greg, Donovan and a tiny man with a grumpy face were looking at her, agape. Slightly surprised herself, Y/N looked up to the tall shape beside her. Blue, no, green… No, grey… No, blue? Whatever; amazing eyes were looking down at her.

“Better?”

The coat was indeed very comfy and cosy, even if far too big for Y/N.

“Y… Yes… Thanks?”

What the hell? Y/N wasn’t the type of woman to stutter, but these eyes… The frowning man should have saved her from this awkward moment if he hadn’t decided to make it even more embarrassing.

“Sherlock… What gotten into you?”

“Sherlock”. Ah, the famous Sherlock Holmes she had been told a few days ago. The genius who had saved the case. Bewitching eyes and genial mind. Y/N could feel the heat spreading on her cheeks. God, no, stop it! She wasn’t a blushing teenager! Fortunately, the eye contact had been broken when the Detective moved his head to look at Grumpy.

“What? Did you never heard about being a gentleman?”

Wow… His voice! So deep and sweet and…

“We did. But you’re not the gentleman type, Freak.”

Donovan. Well, it’s official now, she really had to ruin everything…

“You don’t know who I am. You have no idea. Don’t you have something more interesting to do than insulting me? If you’re tired to pretend to be a cop, maybe you could go inside to bring back her coat to the lady? If this is not too difficult for you, sure. Do you want me to note it for you?”

Ok. Genius, hot, smug and sassy. The whole package. F*ck it. The remainder of the conversation was mostly everybody yelling at everybody to calm down until Lestrade, the missing coat in his hands, screamed at everyone to shut up. He handed her cloth to Y/N, who felt very disappointed to leave the warm coat which now felt like a caress on her skin, gave it back to Sherlock and ordered to everyone to get in a car. The case was over, it was paperwork time!

Sitting next to Greg in the Police car on their way back to the headquarter, Y/N felt embarrassed like she hadn’t been in years. She was a grown girl, confident, clever, brave. She wasn’t easily impressed. She wasn’t easily stuttering and blushing. She didn’t find strangers “bewitching” and “hot”! But she just had. And she was sure everybody had been able to see how moved she had been to meet Sherlock.

Everybody? Ahah! No. Not the concerned, anyway. That had been a few months ago, now. A few months during which Y/N’s feelings towards the consulting Detective had more and more grown, but she was pretty sure he didn’t have a clue. It was that, or he was the crueller person Y/N had ever met since they were waltzing around each other but never meeting. That was a very weird love parade, on the side of Y/N at least. They quickly grow close to each other, spending time together without any apparent purpose, texting, having each other back. There was always a good reason to drink tea or coffee, to sit together, to take the same cabbie, to pass by each other flat, to touch an arm, a knee, a hand. To throw a joke, or a smile. Or a kiss on the cheek. To reset the neckband of a shirt, the hem of a dress. That was sweet, that was lovely… That was so much disappointing when he was lying on the couch, head on Y/N’s lap, thinking hard, while she was playing with his velvety curls, but harshly answering to Mrs. Hudson that, no, she wasn’t his _girlfriend_ for God sake! They’re were just friends; where did she get this stupid idea? She should know better! Was it that disgusting for him to imagine Y/N being his girlfriend? It seemed. It also seemed Y/N didn’t mind, but it was just an illusion. He had broken her heart, but she couldn’t resign herself to stop hanging out with the Detective. She would have wanted to be able to, Y/N was a proud woman, not the kind who would let someone crush her. But she was in love, and you know what they say about falling in love, don’t you? You fall, so it’s hurt. Nevermind. If all that Sherlock had to offer was these tiny moments out of times when they were so close that Y/N was almost able to forget her love was unrequited, she would take these moments and treasure them. Happy the one who knows how to be content with what he has.

That’s sad, isn’t it? Well, that could have carried on if Sherlock hadn’t started to act weird. Not Sherlock-cutie-lovely-boo-weird, no, _really_ weird. He started to not text her back every time as he was used to do earlier. So, they met less and less often, until only crossing for business. The rare times they met, now, there were no kind gestures, no knowing, accomplice smiles, no small touches. Not even one little kiss to say “I still like you, we’re still friends”. Yes, that’s even more sad, and it’s why the good, old Lestrade suggested to Y/N to have lunch with him. What a sweet heart he was… Of course, Y/N agreed, and that was how the troubles began to end.

God knows how Sherlock had heard about Greg and Y/N’s little “date”, but he had. And according to the face he had when the two detectives came back from their lunch, he wasn’t happy at all.

“Well, excuse me, if you have finished to woo Y/N, I need her for more important purposes.”

No greetings, no explanations. Just this. Sure, that was inadmissible, but Y/N hadn’t had time to take a breath before the micro fight began.

“Excuse me, I’m not wooing her, and I would be happy to know what are the “more important purposes” you’re talking about.”

“Excuse me, but it looked very much like a date. And what I do isn’t your business.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t know I needed your permission to date someone. And since you’re mostly a pain in my arse but I still your friend, I do believe what you do _is_ my business.”

_What the actual f*ck?_

“ _Excuse me_! I think anyone needs _my_ permission to woo or date me, not yours. And I think, since you asked for _me,_ that what you want me to do _is_ my business. So, if you’re both tired to quarrel like angry squirrels, Sherlock and I could go already, and I could promise to call Greg on my way to home. Does that sound good, Chip and Dale?”

At that, Lestrade’s reaction was bursting out laughing. A smile was starting to spring on Y/N’s face when her eyes fall on Sherlock, who wasn’t amused but seemed deeply pissed off. That wasn’t her first intention, but, since he was acting like an ass, Y/N wasn’t sorry at all. She even hadn’t been rude… So much for that. In fact, Y/N was feeling sorry, but not for the genius: for herself. He had let her down, but she still couldn’t stop her heart from jumping in her chest at the idea that he needed her. And she couldn’t help but think that the little argument with Greg was born from a kind of jealousy. There was no reason to be jealous but, well… It seemed the Great Sherlock Holmes wasn’t always able to deduce everything after all. Taking advantage of the breather between the two men, Y/N grabbed Sherlock by the hand and leaded him towards the exit. He didn’t try to remove his hand from hers before they separated in the cab, that alone made Y/N smile a little. Maybe the big pouting-fairway was over?

Eh… No. As soon as they sat together in the car, far from each other on the seat, no word had been said. Sherlock was wilfully looking out the window, not paying the least of attention to the woman next to him. A woman whose patience was growing thinner and thinner. _Keep calm Y/N, no need to make things worse. Just breath. Just. Breath._ Once they reached Baker Street, Sherlock went immediately to his armchair, still passing by his friend. Using the remainder of the quota of patience she still had for the month, Y/N softly said:

“Hey, **_stop pretending you’re ok, cause I know you’re not_**. Just spit it out, you know you can tell me.”

No reaction. Great. Tucking her pride away, she kneeled before him, searching for his gaze.

“Is it something I did? Something I said?”

Still no reaction. Her eyes were starting to water. She wasn’t a weak person, she really wasn’t. She could live knowing he never would love her the way she did. She could live with a broken heart, with disappointed hopes, with all this bitterness. She could live knowing that she would never stop loving him.

“Sherlock… Why are you acting this way with me? Why…”

Her voice broke in a sob. Maybe he finally had made her weak. At least, she got an answer.

“ ** _Just leave me alone._** ”

Maybe he had made her weak. But not _this_ weak. Feeling all her patience, all her gentleness leaving her, Y/N raised from her spot on the carpet and exploded.

“You gotta _kidding_ me?! _You_ came to make a _scandal_ to Scotland Yard because I had had a bloody lunch with Lestrade! _You_ said you needed me for some f*cking “more important purposes” and you tell me to _leave you alone_? _Who_ acted just like a dumbass the last few weeks? _Who_ avoided _who_ without any explanation? What do you think I am? Your dog?! No! Not even a dog, I know you, you wouldn’t even treat a dog the way you treated _me_! I’m a human being who deserves some respect, so you’re gonna give me this f*cking respect, Sherlock Holmes! Now, you calm down, and you explain me what the hell is the problem with you or you gonna have some troubles, do you hear me?!”

“No need to yell.”

_Keep calm, above all, keep calm. Greg would certainly help me to hide his corpse, but no need to get in more troubles than you already are._

“I yell if I want to.”

“I ask you not to yell.”

“I will think about it when you’ll have answer to my question.”

“What question?”

_Don’t kill him, you know deep inside you that you would regret it one day or another._

“Why. Are you. Acting. This weird. With me?”

The atmosphere was electric, filled by Y/N’s anger and Sherlock’s faked coolness. He was uncomfortable, Y/N could see it, feel it and she hated herself for being the cause of it. But that was enough, she needed to know and would always be able to make it up to him later. She needed to know.

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Why? Am I too stupid or don’t you trust me?”

“Neither, and you know it very well!”

“Then spit it out!”

“I can’t!”

“WHY?!”

“I ask you not to yell, for God sake!”

“I WILL YELL IF I WANT TO! YOU WANTED ME TO BE HERE, HERE I AM! I’M THE ONE WHO’S DEALING WITH YOUR CRAP, NOT THE OPPOSITE, I’VE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!”

“VERY WELL! **_I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THAT SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME!_** ”

There should have been a moment of flutter right here, but they were both too edgy.

“And that’s all?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all strange and cold because you’re in love with me and that’s make you afraid?”

“Yes! And you say “that’s all”? That seems far enough for me!”

“Whatever, why are you afraid?”

Sherlock left his raging mask for a sarcastic one.

“Why? Look at the mess I made while trying to avoid it! I’m an addict, I’m mad, I’m not funny or sympathetic, or suave… I don’t know how to… Love? I’m just a great mind, that’s all. I suck for all kind of relationship. I’m a bloody sociopath! Who could love me?!”

“Me. I love you, Sherlock. I love you more than you could even imagine it. God, I’ve got feelings for you since your bloody coat had touched my shoulders the very first time we met! And stop already with the “sociopath thing”, that’s ridiculous! You’re a great mind, right, but that’s _not_ all, for bloody hell! Who put that in your head? No, don’t answer right now, I don’t want to be upset a second time today…”

Yes, they were so busy to spar they didn’t understand they just confessed to each other. Or rather, they were totally panicking inside and trying to hide it. But a smile full of hope was now on Sherlock’s lips and Y/N was again feeling like she would explode, but not for anger this time, from glee. They were only inches apart from each other, Sherlock towering over Y/N.

“You stop yelling.”

“I only yell when I’m forced to, I hate it.”

Sherlock was slightly leaning towards Y/N while they were speaking.

“I’m sorry.

A little more…

“For?”

A little more…

“Forcing you to yell.”

A little more…

“Mmh… I think there is only one way to make it up to me.”

A little more…

“What is it?”

A little more…

“I think you can easily deduce it, love.”

“In this case, I think I’m not wrong.”

They kissed, at last. Sweetly, at first and Y/N forgot all about Sherlock’s previous behaviour towards her. He was just scared, just self-depreciating. She would never allow it again, he really needed to learn how gorgeous he was. Then, Sherlock dropped into his armchair, dragging Y/N with him, and the kiss became hungrier, needier. More _heated_. Y/N couldn’t think straight anymore. That wasn’t a problem, she didn’t need to think right now, she needed to feel. And to be sure Sherlock could feel how much he was loved.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
